


Comforting Darkness

by Night_Panther_13



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Panther_13/pseuds/Night_Panther_13
Summary: Christine may seem innocent but she knows how to make Erik happy. ;)(ps I suck at writing)~I regret everything~





	Comforting Darkness

Comfort in Darkness  
The thunderous applause surrounded me. Christine had once again enjoyed a triumphant success. She had secured herself a fantastic solo in the theater’s latest production. It was miniscule compared to the drawn out performance of Carlotta’s squealing. My box echoed my solidary bravos. As quick and swiftly as a river I left my tip for Madame Giry on the railing and disappeared into my unknown corridors. The only sound I could hear was the pounding of my heart in my ears. Her voice did that to me. I was one with her. Every nervous tremor and shaky breath reverberated in my heart. I stopped and listened through the mirror. I couldn’t see anything through it but the thin glass allowed me to hear the voice I learned to despise.   
“Christine you have refused me so many times,” Raoul begged. “A nice dinner with the all your friends here. I don’t mind if we are not alone. I just want to spend this evening with you. You were terrific!”  
“Raoul no,” Christine laughed. “My angel is very strict. You know this. In fact you shouldn’t be here. It’s highly inappropriate. Now go off and have your fun, I must get some sleep.” I waited for the door to click shut. Through tricks of my own the lights blew out in the small dressing room.   
“Christine,” I called to her in a growing crescendo.   
“Erik?” She asked hopeful. I smiled to myself and slipped through the mirror. My bright cat like eyes adjust to this new darkness and watched her spin about in the only patch of light the thin window gave off. She squinted into the shadows searching for me. I blushed happily and silently moved behind her.   
“I’m here,” I whispered lovingly. She turned on her heel and reached out into the unknown. I stepped forward and kissed her hand softly. Her laugh sounded like a sweet lovebird’s. She closed the gap between us. I hesitantly held her waist as she hugged me close. I was ever so thankful my mask covered my reddening face. She had no idea how her every movement affected me.   
“Tonight was absolutely terrifying,” She chatted as we broke apart. How I wished she had stayed there if not a moment longer. I already felt colder as her radiant warmth left me. “I nearly forgot the words to the last line. How embarrassed I would have been.” She moved about the room elegantly, looking for her cape. She slipped it over her shoulders and let it swish gracefully around her skirt. I could only watched as her thin pale hands buttoned it at her neck. Her gorgeous slender neck. “Are we going now?”  
“Yes my angel,” I replied. I grasped her wrist and led her through the passage. Flames came alive in the candelabras. She moved easily with me as she was accustomed to the winding path. Once we reached the ledge of the lake I released her arm and stepped into the boat. I balanced it then turned to help her in. I reached out my hand and carefully she took it lowering herself into the boat. She lost her balance for a moment, no longer than that, and touched her hand to my shoulder. My breath hitched as her delicate fingers traced over my heart. It was only just that moment. She sat with her skirt billowed out around her. I methodically rowed us across the black glassy lake. I helped her out onto the shore and walked to the organ. I cleared my mind. Christine came here to help her career progress, not for me ogle at her. I thought for minute then played a long forgotten tune. One I had heard from a Swedish Gypsy man. My long slender finger tapped over the keys. 

 

Erik played a faintly familiar song as I watched him. His bright eyes were closed as he swayed to the music. I was pleased to see how he had progressed from the sickly skeleton of a phantom to the soft athletic form of his true angelic self. I tiptoed quietly next to him. He was lost in the music and didn’t notice as I sat down on the bench next to him. I loved everything about him. Every disformity and “flaw” was perfection to me. I wished with me he would removed that silly mask. To be fair he was ashamed, humiliated, and terrified of rejection.   
A devilish thought flashed in my mind. A simple and very straight forward way to prove my loyalty to him alone. I impulsively reached over and placed a hand on his thigh. The music came to a halting stop.  
“Ahem...uh,” He stuttered.  
“Oh do keep playing,” I sweetly smiled innocence dripping from my voice. “Don’t stop until I say. It’s a lovely melody.” He took a deep breath and began again to run his hands over the keys. I waited for him to relax. Watching his strong arms go more limp I took my next chance. I ran my fingers over his thigh in tune to the music. He did not stop playing but the tempo increased. I moved towards his inner leg and rubbed gentle circles upwards. He tensed at my touch. 

 

My toes curled as her soft silky hand traced my inner thigh. I tried my best to ignore it and focus on the song I played. I whimpered slightly as she palmed my manhood. She was playing games, that clever little minx. My head leaned back as her fingers carefully undid the buttons. It was some sort of strange sick dream. I was simply dreaming. I am a monster, how could my mind think of her this way? My fingers pressed the keys but my mind cursed my evilness.   
“Wha?..Ah….ah..ohh,” I moaned as I attempted to speak. The thin beautiful fingers stroked me in a torturous way. My fingers skipped a note as I took a shuddering breath. She shifted on the bench next to me. She rested her head on my shoulder as she kneeled sideways on the bench. One of her hands rhythmically stroked my member while the other’s fingers ran through my hair. It felt so go to have her fingers in the hair that had taken so long to grow since my years of being abused. I focused on my fingers.   
“Christine,” I breathed. She flicked her thumb against the tip. Bliss coursed quickly through my veins. I involuntarily make a low rumbling sound in my throat. That granted me another flick. I unknowingly quickened the tempo as the fire in my stomach grew stronger. She matched the music and her delicate fingers moved faster.   
“Shhh,” she hummed in my ear as another moan escaped my lips. I uncontrollably bucked into her hand. My vision grew blurry. Gentle circles were traced over my scalp and my twitching member. My breathing grew labored. Quick heavy gasps controlled me as my chest heaved. The blood pulsing in my ears drowned out the sound of the organ. She nuzzled the crook of my neck and pressed gentle chaste kisses to the crook of my neck. The pressure grew unbearable.   
“Christine I can’t...I’m going to,” I hoarsely groaned. I moaned while my body shuddered and I released into her hand. I leaned forwards on my forearms causing the organ to inharmoniously vibrate. The world was all stars and darkness for just a moment. I rested my face in my hands gulping for air. I remained their weak coming down from my high. Christine scurried of to the bathroom to clean up the mess. I knew it wasn’t a dream but it was too surreal to believe. I buttoned my pants and looked at her deep blue innocent eyes. She touched my mask gently tracing the artificial angles. I stood up quickly. I still hated taking off my mask.   
“We should leave,” I coughed, “You need to go to rehearsal.”   
“Is that all you have to say?” She ask upset. She turned to me standing on a rock ledge. She looked me in the eye.  
“Christine I have always loved you,” I whispered. “But fate condemns me to this pit in hell. You are sent from above. And to them I must return you.” I carried her to the small ornate boat. She sat silently content in the boat watching the smooth dark water.   
“Can I ask something of you Erik?” She asked.  
“I would give you anything,” I breathed carefully rowing us through the dark.   
“Just hold me,” She requested.  
“Is that all?” I asked surprised.   
“Yes,” She smiled. “It’s so peaceful. Stop here.” I obeyed and laid the pole on the bottom of the skiff. She beckoned me to sit. I slowly lowered myself down steadying the boat. She shuffled over to me and rested her head on my chest. 

 

I listened to the steady beat of his heart as he contemplated how to react. I moved his hand to my waist. He told hold from their and hugged me close. We were nearly parallel to the water as I lay their quietly. The water was still and the darkness covered us like a blanket. It was the peace of a summer night.   
“Can you sing something?” I asked my angel.  
“What song shall I sing?” he replied.  
“Something comforting,” I decided. “And quiet. I have to many things already that are too quick, too bright, too loud to ever enjoy. I like the lake. It’s still and has a soft fog about it. It’s vast and dark.   
“Hmm” he hummed. He thought for a moment then broke the silence. His voice weaved a perfect tapestry of a most wonderful story. It was heavenly and no human could match it. Soft and clear and whole. He had perfected every aspect of it. The cavern walls caught the sound and echoed it eerily. I was lulled into tranquil existence. An abyss within my mind. It’s safe and loving. It’s warm like a crackling fire but cold like the chill of night. I float on neither air nor a fluid. His enchanting voice is a portal into my very soul. I could wish for nothing more than to just exist with him. To completely trust him and leave myself behind to explore the depths of his world based on love. Time did not exist in this world he gave me. It was a place of bliss and total relaxation. It was home.  
I was pulled from that dream as his song ended in a soft decrescendo. 

 

Her eyes fluttered open and a sleepy smile played on her lips. Those soft pretty pink lips. Her eyes changed from a cloudy dazedness to clear icy mirrors. Her eyelashes fluttered once more as if to shake herself from a dream. She leaned up and placed a kiss gingerly to my lips. She moved slowly from my embrace and to her usual place in the skiff. I carefully stood up and began once again to bring her to the other side of the lake.


End file.
